Gundam Boys as the Scooby Doo Gang!!
by Chibi Lurrel
Summary: The title should be self-explanitory! I know, it scares me too! ~runs away from things thrown at her~


The Gundam Boys As.......(Oi, the horror, folks!) the SCOOBY DOO GANG!!!

AHHHHHHHH! ~ducks things lobbed at her~ I know, I know, I hate my muses too, and they all got fired after this one......late at night, not *enough* sugar.......*sigh* on with the torture, it's all be over soon.... Also, if you've never seen Scooby Doo, then you've probably either never come down with the flu and been forced to watch day-time television, never been bored enough to resort to it, and/or you're really weird and scare me. 

Disclaimers ~ Blah Blah Blah I don't own Gundam Wing or Scooby Doo and if you're high enough to *want* to steal my story, you're probably in a room with soft, cushy walls, where nice people come periodically and poke you with needles.....

~ all the Gundam guys fall in a heap outside of a freakishly-painted van. Wufei is the first to scream ~ "AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Duo glances over at him and falls back on the ground, laughing his head off. "*BWAHAHAHAHAHA!* Sh-sh-she made you VELMA!!!" He rolled around on the ground, laughing his head off. Wufei didn't have a cutting retort to this; he was to busy looking horrified over the fact that he was wearing bright orange knee socks! Quatre was busy hiding behind the van, and Trowa was ripping off that stupid orange scarf-dealie that Freddy always wears, so no body paid any attention at all to....Scooby himself! Finally Duo stopped laughing (when Wufei pulled, from god-knows-where, his sword and threatened Duo's hair) enough to glance around. This probably wasn't the best thing to do, since he laid eyes on the Great Dane and burst into giggles again. "Oh-my-God!! Heero....you're...you're SCOOBY DOO!!!! *BUAHAHAHA!*" The dog glowered as best he could, gave Duo the best Heero Death Glare that one could when stuck in the body of Scooby Doo, and said, "Omao o kurusu!" Er, tried to, anyway. It came out more like, "Romao ro krurusru!" which simply sent Duo back into hysterics, and Wufei soon joined him. Trowa looked around, now not wearing that stupid and annoyingly gay scarf, and said "Hey, where's Quatre?" Something peeped from behind the Day-Glo van. Trowa cautiously stepped behind the van, and almost screamed. "Quatre! You're Daphne!!!!!" He dragged Quatre into view. Duo got one glimpse of Quatre in a cute purple ensemble, and laughed so hard he probably sprained his diaphragm. (I think that's possible....). Wufei and Duo sat back to back on the ground, laughing their heads off. Trowa looked ready to kill, and he was. "Oooh, when I get my hands on the authoress...*trails off into un-translatable mumbling and grumbling*" (~ Chibi Lurrel runs and hides from view, trying to stifle any urges for future commentary ~). Quatre tugged on his sleeve. "Just follow along with the story," he whispered, seemingly close to tears, "and it should all be over more quickly...." Trowa nodded and draped and arm over his gi...er, boyfriend Quatre protectively. Duo had finally recovered himself, a quick recovery by Duo-standards, and tried to stand up straight. And failed. "Erg, stuck with this dude Shaggy's clothes AND posture." Heero Doo looked up at him with evil-dog cobalt eyes and said "Rit rould re rorse (it could be worse)." Duo absent-mindedly patted him on the head and almost lost a hand. Wufei looked up. "Eh, so now what?" then grumbled "*damn glasses can't see a friggin thing....*" Quatre pulled a script from somewhere in the recess of his purple outfit and flipped through it. "Erm...it says here we're supposed to get into the van and drive to *squints* err....a 'haunted mansion' and purge it of ghost by...." Shaggy-Duo clamped a hand over Daphne-Quatre's mouth. "Oi! We wouldn't want to spoil the plot by reading to far ahead, now would we..." He glanced around nervously, his braid whacking Quatre upside the head. "Heheheh. I guess she isn't gonna show up today....." "Rolright. Rif re're rusprost ro ret rin the ran, ren rat's rhat re ro!" Heero barked out his orders (literally). "Eh? Nani!? What the heck did he just say!?" cried Wufei, whose temper promised to be veeeeery short during the length of this fic, probably because he was wearing a sweater, knit skirt, and knee-high orange socks!!!! *scary music!* "I think he said we're should get into the van..." offered Trowa. Heero Doo nodded, glaring at everyone as menacing as he could. "Eh, Heero, er, Scooby, er, whatever, it's painful to listen to ya talk ya know?" Duo had to jump into the garishly colored van pretty fast to prevent getting the seat of his pants bitten off. "Ack, Heero, I was *just* kidding!" yelled Duo, still clutching his rump. The rest of the Gundam boys piled into the van, Trowa and Quatre in the front. Trowa was driving, much to the relief of everyone, he was the only 'good' driver in the lot. Duo looked around the roomy back, and his eyes landed on a large picnic basket. "Oooh! This, I agree with!" he cried gleefully as he dove in, pulling out a sandwich of gigantic proportions. Velm...er....Wufei glared at him dubiously. "There's no possible way, Maxwell, that you can stick that thing in your mouth...." He trailed off, eyes getting wider as Duo accomplished this feat. He glanced over at Heero. "Want one?" Heero simply glowered at him. Duo shrugged and proceeded to cram the 15-decker sandwich into his mouth. 

The Gundam Boys proceeded to drive through suspiciously badly drawn forests until they came upon a rural dirt road. The crossed over a bridge, and then stopped in front huge mansion's gate. Quatre rifled through script again. "Erm, it says here we're supposed meet somebody important in there." Wufei began yelling from the back, "INJUSTICE! I refuse to meet anybody in this-this....!" Duo clamped a hand over Wufei's mouth.

"Go on, Quatre!" 

"Mrphrphmarumph!" 

"I don't see how we're going to get in there, though! There seems to be a lock on the gate." The gate creaked open at that point, sending Duo jumping into the ceiling. 

Trowa simply shrugged and drove ahead. "Ro, rho rare re raristo reet?" growled Heero. "Nani?" "He said, 'So, who are we supposed to meet?'" translated Wufei. "Hmmm, why can *you* make out what Scoo...er Heero's saying, eh Wufei? Had practice deciphering dog's talking? Eh?" "KISAMA!! Why you little hentai!" Heero Doo jumped into the front seat to escape the mad brawl ensuing behind him. "Hmm, that's odd. It doesn't say who we're supposed to meet here" said Quatre, his nose buried in the script. "AIIIIIEEEE!" screamed Duo, looking up from his grip on Velma-Wufei's neck. Quatre's gaze snapped up to the road in front of him , and he followed suite. "Oh my goodness! It's a GHOST!" Quatre jumped into Trowa's lap, glomping him. "Eep! Hide me!" Right in front of the frighteningly painted van, stood an equally frightening ghostly figure. It looked female, though it was hard to tell, and in a high screech, it stared at the van and yelled, "Heeeeerooooo! I will come for you toniiiiiiight!" Then it vanished. Shaggy-Duo instinctively dropped his grip on Velma's neck and threw his arms protectively around Heero the Great Dane. Heero bit him. "Oi!" 

The all piled out of the van and scrambled towards the mansion. It had started raining in the long drive to the garage. They all ran to the porch. Wufei muttered to himself about his 'damn mascara, so cheap it's not even water proof' which got him shocked glares from everyone until he whipped out his sword. "I guess we should knock," suggested Trowa, glancing at the ornate knocker. Quatre, who was extremely jumpy because of the fact that he was dressed up as Daphne, took a deep breath and knocked. The door swung open, slowly, revealing.....DORATHY! "Ah, hello there! We've been expecting you!" She opened it up all the way, and Trowa noticed right away that she was checking out Quatre-as-Daphne. The thought made him shudder. He put an arm protectively around his koi. She led them into a sitting room, where Milliardo and Noin were sitting on the couch...erm...kissing, to say the least. Wufei instantly got a nosebleed and had to fumble through his pockets to find a hankie. Dorathy perked up instantly. "Excuse me, Mr. Milliardo, but the detectives are here!" Noin and he both looked up with a start, looking very, very embarrassed. "Uh...hi there!" ventured Noin. Duo was trying his best not to double over laughing, which was quite a feat considering he already had extremely bad posture, being Shaggy, after all. 

Trowa took the lead. "Uh...hi!" Quatre sighed and came out from behind Duo. He paused, then said, "So, I think we're here on business?" It was Milliardo's and Noin's turn to try not to laugh. Quatre blushed a deep scarlet, right to the roots of his hair, and he began to fiddle around with the green scarf tied around his neck. Duo grinned. "Yeah, it seems you needed a de-ghosting?" Heero sat down, glowering at everyone. Milliardo nodded, suddenly serious. "Yeah. We," he nodded at Noin, "bought this house a while ago, and strange things have been happening! Lights flickering on and off, objects being flung around the house!" Noin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and things in the newspaper were highlighted, and neither I or Milliardo did it. In fact, that's how we found you guys. A newspaper was left on our dresser with *your* ad highlighted!" "But weren't there supposed to be four of you?" asked Milliardo, and eyebrow raised. "Rive," growled Heero, but he was ignored. "Velma, why don't you step out!" suggested Shaggy/Duo brightly, rubbing the slight bristle on his chin and pushing Wufei from out behind Trowa. This time, neither of them could keep from laughing. Even Dorathy was giggling in the corner. "This-Isn't-FUNNY!!!" he shouted, but it was too late, the damage was done. 

After regaining his composure and wiping the tears of mirth out of his eyes, Milliardo said, "But it's getting rather late. Why don't you all go to your rooms. I've had three prepared, you all can divide them up yourselves. Dorathy, show them to their rooms!" Dorathy walked over to them, "Follow me."

They looked at each other, and followed her. Trowa led Quatre into the first one, and Duo was pushed into the second room by Heero, leaving Wufei standing uncomfortably out in the hall next to Dorathy. "OkayI'mreallyreallytiredsoIthinkI'llgotobednowg'night." Wufei said quickly as he practically flew into the other room. Dorathy stood, looking sadly at the door. //And he looked so cute in that skirt, too// she pouted, walking away. 

In their room, Trowa flopped down on the bed, looking at Quatre. The bed was rather small, leaving him standing rather awkwardly. "You know, Quatre," Trowa began, "that outfit is a real turn-on." Quatre's mouth fell open, and he gaped at Trowa. "Wha-what did you say?" "Well, you just look so cute in that skirt and the panty-hose and the scarf!" Quatre immediately blushed his head off and began stammering. Trowa stood up and put a finger on his lips. Quatre found him self lying on the bed. "But I bet you're even cuter out of it...."

In Duo and Heero's room, Duo was still going on about how Shaggy's outfit was "Super-uncool, man! And he's got this stupid quasi-beatnik beard!" He was currently ransacking the little side bathroom for a razor. Heero the Great Dane (CL-He was gonna eat me if I called him Heero Doo one more time!!!) lay on the bed, sleeping.

Wufei, in his room, was fast asleep, though not before conveniently 'losing' his orange knee socks. He would have lost the rest of his outfit, too, but he didn't have anything else to wear. 

~~~~~~

Heero the Great Dane woke up with a start. Something was tapping on the window. He cautiously peered over at it, not waking Duo. It was a ghost! The same one from earlier! "Heeeeeeeero!" it screeched, thus waking Duo. "Aaaaaaah!" he yelled. The face-less ghost seemed to be annoyed. "Duo no baka! Not you, I said 'Heeeeeeeero!" Duo leaped into Heero's paws. "Eeep!" The ghost floated rather jerkily into the room. "Heeeeero!" it wailed. "Ahhhh!" Duo jumped up and ran out of the room to the tune of bongo drums, Heero following suite. Duo pounded on Wufei's door. "Wu-man, get out! It's the ghost!" Wufei burst from the room, wearing Velma's outfit minus the socks. Duo stifled a snicker, and ran over to the door to Quatre's and Trowa's room. "Guys! Get out! It's the Ghost!!!!" he wailed. No one came bursting out, no one even answered. "Rought-ro." said Heero, sensing the chase scene to follow. 

The ghost suddenly appeared, and Duo and Wufei scrambled away. Some jaunty 60's-ish music started playing as they ran in and out of doorways only to run out of other doors. Duo and Wufei ended up in a big warehouse looking room that every haunted mansion has, complete with stuff like sandbags hanging from the ceiling. "Jinkies! This ghost is fast!" cried Wufei. Duo stopped for a second and looked at him perplexidly, than started laughing. "Nani!? This is no time for hysterics, Maxwell!" "You just said 'Jinkies!'" Wufei looked stricken. "I-I-I did not! How dare you even suggest such a thing!" Their argument was cut short by the GHOST! "Where's Heeeeeroooo!?" it demanded. "Hey, I know that voice!" cried Wufei. Duo soon got it, too, and began running. "It's even worse than I thought! It's-" But whatever he had to say was drowned out in a scream, than silence. Wufei looked around, and saw the 'ghost' unconscious under a sandbag, then saw Heero up somewhere in the rafters. HE had bitten through a rope and was returning. Duo ran over and glomped him. "Thank you so much! You saved up from-" He was silenced with a bite. "Rut rup! Ron't roil re rending!" "Eh, Wufei, what did he say?" "How the heck should *I* know, baka!"

~~~~~~

After tying up the ghost, the dragged it into the sitting room where they had been earlier and were soon joined by Milliardo and Noin, and Dorathy. Milliardo eeped. "Eep! It's the ghost!" Heero looked at him, shocked. Quatre and Trowa sauntered in then, both looking more than a little flustered. Quatre's scarf was tied into a bow. No one really wanted to ask. "So, how exactly does one tie up a ghost?" ask Dorathy. "That's no ghost!" cried Duo. Everyone except for Heero Doo and Velma looked at him funny. "It's really-" he pulled off the fake looking rubber mask, "RELENA!" everyone yelled together. "Yes!" she cried, struggling against the ropes. "How did you know!?" ask Noin. "Well, first it was our ad in the newspaper highlighted! She *knew* Heero would be in our group. And she was yelling stuff like 'Heeerooo! I'm gonna get yoooou!' Only one person is that obsessed! Relena!" Everyone nodded. Relena squirmed. "Yeah, and I would've could him too, if it weren't for you meddling Gundam Pilots!" Wufei snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You're only fooling yourself." "And we called the cops on you! So nyah!" added Duo. Everyone looked expectantly at Heero, waiting for him to say it. "Oh, c'mon Heero! Don't be such a killjoy!" whined Duo. "Rine. Reero-reero Rooo!" he yelped in a surly growl. Duo clapped his hands. "Yeah!"

~Owari~

Chibi Lurrel ~ *shudders* oooh, it should die! ~prods it with a stick~ But it was so bad that I figured I should share it with you all! Hope you aren't now scarred for life! It's not my fault they play to much Scooby Doo on Cartoon Network!!!!

~runs away, being chased by five veeeeeery pissed off Gundam Pilots~ AIIIIIIIEEEEE!

  



End file.
